Where It All Began
by Lady Siruae
Summary: My first fic! Read about the Ancient Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta's ancestors! And discover their hidden power. Please R&R!


------------------------

Hi everyone! I am Lady Siruae and this is my first fic on 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Vega, Branac, Brenec and the Totems. Enjoy!

------------------------

Where It All Began  
  
The red dawn was sliding up over the horizon. The Over-Lord of the Saiyans, Vega, rose quickly, knowing that this could be the day to end all days. He pulled on his armor, tastefully decorated with the Red Dragon, his symbol, and, seizing his spear planted a swift kiss on his mate Lady Vegress' cheek and departed. He would never see her again. Outside the tent, Lord Vega met with his third-class advisor, and his good friend, Lord Branac. The Blue Tiger was looking especially powerful today, the Lord thought, for it was not just the symbol of theirs. They had the power to change into that animal at will. Branac greeted the Lord with bad news. 'Sire, the Tsufuru-jins have moved closer. The battle is going to be much closer to our camp than we thought. I do not think this is a good idea.' 'I do, Branac, so rouse the troops! Today, victory will be ours!' Branac nodded and left.

_Four Super-Elite soldiers; eleven Elites; eight First-Class; fifteen Second- Class; twenty Third-Class including myself; seven Fourth-Class and two Fifth-Class; this has not a good outlook with only sixty-eight soldiers. Sixty-eight! If the women and elder children would fight, we'd have more than two hundred, but the Lord won't let them. Oh, well, another day, another fight. _

The sixty-eight saiyan soldiers arrived on the battlefront against one hundred and ninety-five Tsufuru-jin soldiers. With a cry, Vega gave the signal to charge by transforming into the Red Dragon. Instantly the rest of the saiyans transformed, and attacked. The day wore on. Branac, the Blue Tiger, fought on, but to his left, he saw the Green Beaver die, and then –horrors! The Yellow Eagle, and then the Grey Wolf, then the Black Tiger, one of his own kinsmen...

The battlefield stopped. The Red Dragon was swaying in pain, then crashed to the ground. There were several gasps and wheezes of pain, and then the Dragon's tail whipped up, killing several Tsufuru-jins. The Dragon slowly began to shrink and change, turning back into the badly hurt Vega. Branac ran over, de-transforming as he went, and pulled the lord's head up. 'Lord Vega!' 'Branac...Branac...finish the battle...for me...please...finish it...t-tell Vegress I l-love her...sh-she must rule...please...finish it! For me...' Vega's voice vanished as he died. 'Noooo!' cried the saiyans, for they had loved their lord dearly. 'Noooooo!' and then everyone was transformed, racing back to the battle, anger fuelling their power and attack. The one transformed saiyan all the Tsufuru-jins were trying to avoid was the Blue Tiger, who was so furious that any tsufuru who was in his way was trampled.

The battle stopped again. The Blue Tiger, growling viciously, was circling the King of the Tsufuru- jins. With one bat of his enormous paw, the King was down, and then Branac, yelling wildly, blasted the King into oblivion. The tsufuru-jins were horrified. While they were all entranced in their horror and grief, the saiyans destroyed the remainder of them, leaving none alive. Then they transformed to Oozaru stage, and rampaged towards the cities. Those that tried to fight were killed, brutally. Only one tsufuru-jin escaped the bright red planet. The remaining saiyan soldiers headed back to the camp. Their numbers were severely depleted. The women and their children rushed out to greet them as Branac mentally counted the soldiers.

_One Super-Elite; four Elite; three First-Class; nine Second-Class; twelve Third-Class; three Fourth-Class and no Fifth-Class; this is awful. Out of sixty-eight soldiers that went out, only thirty-two returned. The Saiyan Empire will be small._ 'Vega!' Vegress ran out of the Royal Tent; she looked around wildly, her eyes widening slowly as she could not spot her mate. 'Vega?' she asked again, dread filling her face, 'Vega?' Branac approached the Lady; she was definitely beginning to show that she was expecting. Too bad Vega would never see it. 'My dear Lady Vegress, I am truly sorry...' he was finding this harder than he thought. 'Vegress, about Vega...he won't be coming home...he-he died a true warrior's death...I am sorry...' Vegress gasped; she clutched her heart, wailing, 'I knew it!' and fell to her knees, sobbing, wailing, screaming 'Noooooooo! Veeee-gaaaaa!' over and over again. They knew the pain; they had already lost several women that day whose mates had died; it was the pain of souls being ripped apart. She screamed again, and then dissolved into a blubbering, anguished heap. Branac comforted her, and finally spoke again. 'Vegress,' he said gently, 'Vega wants you to rule. He wants you to rule the saiyans as their Queen. Do it for him, Vegress.' 'Y-yes, of course.' She stood up, somehow looking more composed. 'Come!' she began rounding up the saiyans, calling, 'Come! We must reach the capital before nightfall!' All up, it was about one hundred and twenty-five saiyans that straggled into the capital that night. Vegress led them to the nearest houses and they slept, if uneasily.

The next day Queen Vegress led the uninjured men, the strong boys and some of the older girls to the battlefield to retrieve the bodies of the thirty- six men who'd died in battle. There was immense pain in her eyes as she lifted Lord Vega from the ground and onto the bier. When he was covered in the red silk sheet she had brought for him, she bent and kissed his still, lifeless lips one last time, and then, with a kiss on the brow, she gently covered his face with the sheet. The valiant soldiers were buried in the cemetery, the old one having been razed and the new one ready for saiyan bodies. They were buried in the highest honor, and each had a beautiful red marble headstone. The lord's headstone was no bigger or better than any other; it just had Lord Vega, Over-Lord of the Saiyans, Killed in Battle. RIP engraved upon it. Next to some of the graves the bodies of women who had died when their mates had were buried. Vegress made a silent oath, as the last shovelful of dirt was piled onto Vega's grave, that she would not join him until her child was at least twenty. Ready for leadership.

Slowly, over the course of many months, the wounded healed and more children were born. More people mated and more of the other races of saiyans arrived on the planet. The population swelled, the cities were remodelled to suit the saiyans. Branac became advisor to the Queen Vegress and the position was made hereditary. The population continued to swell. And one day, months after the Battle of Vega and Branac, as it became known –Battle of Vega to some, Battle of Branac to others –the shrill cry of a newborn rent the still air. Queen Vegress had given birth to a Son. She named him Vegeta, and he became King at seventeen. Vegress died shortly after Vegeta's twentieth birthday, and so did Branac, leaving his eldest Son, Brenec, to be the King's Advisor.

Centuries later... The cry of a baby broke the silence. The King's mate, the lovely Queen Faasha, had just given birth to the King's Son, Vegeta. However, as the doctor came up to whisper in the King's ear, his face became grave. The baby had ripped Faasha up inside so badly that she would not live. Sure enough, she died, and the King was torn with grief. Seven years later, the King's Advisor, Bardock, announced that his mate, Kinyono, had also given birth to a baby boy. His name was Kakarot...

Goku laughed happily, all his joy echoing in a silvery sound, and dodged a blow. Vegeta growled, but only playfully, as he lashed out again. The last of their race, the pair of saiyans –the last King and his Advisor –were locked in a playful spar. But when Vegeta let rip with a blast that removed Goku's shirts to oblivion, Goku knew it meant business. He, too, removed Vegeta's shirt with a well-timed blast, and they fought on and on. Yet it was time for the long-dormant spirits of the First Saiyans to re-awaken.

As they fought, Vegeta thought that Goku's chest glowed blue. He shook his head. Kakarot must've whacked me one too many times over the head, he thought. Still, there it was again, as he drew back; a blue glow. Goku stopped, studied the confused Prince, and asked, 'What is it?'

His own question was answered moments later, as a thread of glowing blue streaked down and connected with Goku's chest. 'Oh!' It formed itself into the glowing outline of a blue tiger. _Oh, my...the Blue Tiger! _Suddenly Goku began to swell and change, his voice deepening until it was no longer a voice, but a growl; blue fur sprouted and spread everywhere; he was swelling, becoming larger; his tail lengthened. Then his torso elongated to even out his legs; his hands curling into paws, large claws now attached; his ears were moving back, becoming rounder, smaller; his hair vanished; his face was changing also, into that of a tiger's; yet his eyes remained black. Black stripes splashed onto his back, flanks, legs and tail, with a few on his head. And there was the Blue Tiger, ready again for battle, Branac's spirit alive in his last descendant. It looked thoroughly confused, yet it just curled up, watching Vegeta.

Another streak, this time glowing red, slapped onto Vegeta's chest, forming a red dragon, and Vegeta, somehow, knew what was about to happen... Howls of pain turning into roars of fury rent the air as Vegeta's body thinned and became much, much longer; it was turning scaly. His arms and legs were shrivelling, becoming curled with claws; his face was elongating; and there he was, proud, tall, the Red Dragon, coiled and ready for attack. The Blue Tiger and Red Dragon looked at each other, stunned, as they had done thousands of years ago when they had been the first King, Vega, and his first Advisor, Branac. Then, they were about to face a deadly battle for their people. Now, they were peacetime fighters who were just sparring for fun.

With a roar, the Blue Tiger leapt at the Red Dragon, pinning him down. The wrestle continued in fun for a while, until both began to get the hang of their altered forms. Then the pace of the battle changed. The claws sank deeper, the jaws gripped tighter. And they weaved, in and out of transformations, in and out, until both were so tired they could move no more...

_And King Vega and Lord Branac smiled with joy; they were alive again. The two most powerful of the Ancient Saiyans were alive in the last pureblooded of their kind, the Lord Kakarot and the King Vegeta, creating a legend that would live on...forever. _

_--------------------------_

Hey! Did you like it? Did you like the shapeshifting saiyans? Let me know! Please review!


End file.
